To Train or Not to Train, That Is The Bet
by MissDragonCat
Summary: The reason the Career Tributes' illegal training is only in the area of combat skills.
1. At the Presidential Mansion

The dinner served at Panem's presidential mansion was heaven on any earth. Twelve courses for twelve districts, although there were only the host and three guests at the table.

The first course was shrimp cocktail, followed by a clear vegetable soup and mushrooms in puff pastry. Next came baked trout, prime rib of beef, and a delicate lemon sorbet. Those were followed in turn by roast pheasant with spinach salad, a vegetable mix of carrots and cauliflower, and a hot vanilla soufflé. Then chocolate mousse, and cheese and fruit. All accompanied by dinner rolls and the proper wines, of course. President Icarus Dane would never let it be said that he skimped when he entertained, whether the function was large or small, an official event or a private affair.

Throughout the evening, the three mayors regarded each other with a subtle puzzlement that belied the lively dinner conversation. They had arrived separately at Dane's mansion directly from the train station, none of them knowing in advance that the other two would be there. Nor was there an opportunity to talk among themselves during the cocktail hour. An invitation to Mayor Costa Halifax was plausible since the victor in the Fifteenth Hunger Games two months ago was from District 4. But Scorpio Levy of District 1 and Godlove Orth of District 2 were at a loss to explain their own presences.

Dessert and after-dinner coffee were served in the parlor, where a card table was set for a game of poker. After the four of them had played several hands, Dane called for a break. A young woman set small plates with a variety of petits fours before them. A young man placed cups of coffee beside the plates. When both Avoxes had withdrawn from the room, Dane waited until everyone had eaten their first bite before speaking.

"My friends, you've undoubtedly been wondering why I invited all of you here tonight. I won't keep you in suspense any longer. As all the districts know, it's illegal for tributes to train before they arrive in the Capitol for the Hunger Games."

Dane sipped his coffee while waiting for an initial reaction to his words. Levy picked up his second cake and began nibbling, while Halifax dabbed his lips with a napkin. Orth impassively maintained eye contact with Dane over the rim of her cup. But they all understood the President's meaning. So much for their efforts to communicate surreptitiously, through coded messages sent with the official couriers who performed all routine business travel between districts. How long had he known?

"In the last ten Games, nine of the victors were from one of your districts. Eight of those won because of superior combat skills. Skills far beyond what anyone short of a Peacekeeper could possibly learn in only a week of training."

Still no one responded. The observation about the combat-winning victors was simply stating a fact. Of the other two, District 10's final opponent was fatally struck by lightning during a Gamemakers' thunderstorm. Then this year, District 4's female tribute won the crown when an insect bite felled her final rival before they could come face to face.

Orth finally broke the silence. "What are you suggesting, Mr. President?"

"Oh, come off it, Mayor Orth. I suspected some time ago that your districts were illegally training tributes between Games. I couldn't act on it then, since I was only Vice President of Panem. It took a while, but now I have indisputable proof."

Despite their efforts to appear composed, Levy and Halifax were unmistakably rattled. Orth, on the other hand, remained cool and impassive. She nibbled on a tart while her counterparts exchanged an I-hope-she-knows-what-she's-doing look. The three of them had concocted the illegal training scheme together. Since Orth had taken Dane's bait, Levy and Halifax figured she must have a plan of some kind. The two of them certainly didn't.

"All right. You've busted us, Mr. President." she said in mock contrition. There was no point now in denying the truth. "What do you want?"

"Just one simple thing. Stop your illegal training, all three of you. Immediately. Your tributes will learn only from the Capitol trainers when they arrive for the Games, like the other districts. The only skills the tributes bring in advance will be those acquired in their regular home lives."

"Suppose we don't stop?" Orth challenged. Levy and Halifax inwardly winced. Who did Orth think she was? What in Panem did she think she was doing?

"What makes you think you can refuse?" countered Dane.

"Mr. President, may I remind you that my district supplies more than a few of the Peacekeepers."

This time, Orth was simply stating a fact. "What are you saying?" asked Dane.

Levy and Halifax wondered the same thing, but for a different reason. They had always believed that the Peacekeepers were all Capitol citizens.

"I am saying that if you take any adverse action against District Two, I will cut back the number of Peacekeepers we provide."

Dane silently finished his dessert while he pondered Orth's blunt threat. It came as a surprise, given her district's favored relationship with the Capitol since the Dark Days. After District 13 was supposedly destroyed, District 2 became the center of the nation's military defense with weapons, aircraft, equipment, facilities, and troops.

While some Peacekeepers were Capitol citizens, the Capitol couldn't sustain a nationwide force from only its own population. So it pulled additional personnel from District 2, currying and keeping the people's favor with more food and better living conditions. The other districts were told that 2's principal industry was masonry.

Precisely for the reason Dane presently faced, his predecessor had instituted mandatory physical education and organized sports programs in all the Capitol's schools. They both knew that any sizable reduction in outside troops would be a long time coming at best. Still, every additional Capitolite in uniform meant one less potentially disloyal Peacekeeper to be concerned about.

For the foreseeable future, if 2 were to stop supplying Peacekeepers, the impact couldn't be denied or easily concealed. In that regard, perhaps Orth's bold move shouldn't be such a surprise after all.

Orth would need only to cause a temporary disruption, lasting long enough to give Dane a major headache. District 2 was provided with stockpiles of supplies to keep the military fully operational in an emergency, even if the other districts were going without. Dane would feel the effect of a District 2 cutback in Peacekeepers before Orth would.

"You have a point, Mayor Orth." Dane said at last. "May I propose a bet?"

Orth nodded, as did Levy and Halifax when Dane looked at them. Dane then said, "We'll play one more hand. If I win, the three of you will immediately discontinue your tributes' training. If Mayor Orth wins, you may continue the training in any way you wish, without interference from the Capitol. And to make this really entertaining, if Mayor Levy or Mayor Halifax wins, you may continue the training in combat skills – but nothing else."

Dane finished his coffee while allowing time for his proposal to sink in. "Well? Do you accept?"

All of them replied, "Yes." As if rejecting the proposal was a good idea under any circumstances.

"Very well. Let's begin." replied Dane.

Everyone anted; and Halifax, whose turn it was to deal, dealt the cards.

The players placed their initial bets and completed the draw round. Then Dane bet. Orth and Levy called. Halifax folded. Dane raised, and Orth reluctantly folded. Levy laid his cards on the table. His full house beat Dane's diamond flush.

"Congratulations to all of you, on a hand well played," Dane said gracefully. "As I said, your districts may continue your training in combat skills only."

Orth smiled, while Levy and Halifax merely inclined their heads in acknowledgment. Dane's pleasant smile then gave way to a familiar glower of menace in his eyes." However, if in any future Games I suspect that even one of your tributes has gained an unfair advantage, I'll have the Gamemakers ensure that the victor won't be from District One, Two, or Four."

Dane pushed his chair back and stood up from the table. "Thank you all for being my guests this evening. The pleasure was all mine. I'll have a driver take you to the visitor compound for tonight. Suites have already been arranged; I'm sure you'll find them quite comfortable. Good night, and have a safe journey home tomorrow."


	2. At the Visitor Compound

At the visitor compound, the three mayors gathered in Orth's suite. So what if Dane found out about their after-dinner meeting. Everyone had to keep an eye in the back of their heads anyway, whether or not they were directly on the Capitol's radar at any given moment.

Levy, standing in front of the curtained balcony door in the sitting room, spoke first.

"Well, this is just great. Now we're stuck. The non-combat victors showed that fighting skills aren't everything. The tribute struck by lightning had enough time and everything she needed in the arena, to build a shelter before the storm hit. And this year, that bug bite wouldn't have been nearly fatal if that boy had known his medicinal plants. That's why we talked about expanding our tributes' training in the first place."

"The Capitol busted us, Scorp. You and Costa didn't exactly rise to the challenge." Orth plunked down on the sofa and slipped off her shoes. "I used the only leverage any of us have. I have to hand it to President Dane, though. I never saw that poker hand coming. And don't get the wrong idea about me. I have absolutely no desire to make waves, much less start an uprising. I just wanted Dane to remember where he gets some of his muscle from."

"I still can't believe you tried to strong-arm the President, Godlove. Especially on his turf. And Scorpio, would you get all that luxury stuff out of your brain cells for a minute. It's clouding your thought processes. We have something far bigger to worry about now."

At the bar, Halifax tossed back one drink and then another before addressing Orth again. "Thanks a lot for telling Scorpio and me that the Peacekeepers aren't all from the Capitol. Whatever that's about, please don't enlighten us further. We're lucky Dane didn't have all three of us executed on the spot."

"Take it easy," Orth said in mollifying tones. "Dane could go after us anytime, anywhere. But he's sophisticated enough to appreciate that living can be worse than dying, especially if you're always watching your back. Dead people don't provide goods, services, labor, or entertainment. Besides, what would either of you do with that knowledge? Unless you're planning something against the Capitol."

An awkward silence followed as Levy and Halifax considered Orth's words. Perhaps Dane had concluded that Orth would defiantly continue District 2's illegal training, no matter what he said. When the three of them were unexpectedly trapped in front of the President, she decided to have her fellow conspirators share the risk of being targeted for retaliation or punishment. Besides, Levy and Halifax hadn't anticipated the poker game either.

Orth finally said, "Look, we're still here; and we can still continue the combat training. We just have to forget everything else we wanted to do."

Halifax poured a third glass, carried it to the big armchair and flopped down. "I suppose so. There's still the Capitol training before the Games. Our tributes will already know how to handle weapons. We could tell them to skip those stations and concentrate on everything else. First aid, edible plants, camouflage, whatever. With six of them, they could cover all those bases in a week."

The mayors weighed Halifax's suggestion for a few minutes. Then Levy spoke.

"I see where you're coming from, Costa. But it's too risky. The Gamemakers might notice if our tributes suddenly stop going to the weapon stations altogether. And if they tell Dane, the kids will be finished before they start."

"Scorp's right. Dane figured we'd rather have half a loaf with only the combat training." said Orth. "We haven't really lost anything here. Remember the Ninth Games, when Belladonna Grant from Two won? It was her idea for the alliance to collect all the food from the Cornucopia at the beginning, so that the other players wouldn't have it. They've been doing that every year since. And it's had an unexpected benefit. When tributes don't need food, it frees up the sponsors' money for other gifts like medicine or tools."

"So that's it, then." Levy crossed the room to the bar. "Our tributes will continue as they've been doing, choosing for themselves which skills to focus on during the Capitol training. We can only hope that they choose well, so that in the arena the odds will be in their favor."

"Better save some of that hope for us," said Halifax. "In case President Dane decides down the road that watching us squirm has lost its entertainment value."

 _A/N: Godlove Stein Orth was a real person, a United States Congressman who represented Indiana from 1863 to 1883. I came across his name in a history book, and couldn't resist borrowing it._


End file.
